Netea Hyuga
by TentenTheWeaponsMistress
Summary: Neji and Tenten have a kid. She is a prodigy and became a genin at a young age, became a chūnin at a young age, and became a jōnin at a young age. But a seemingly easy mission has put her life on the line. Being a prodigy isn't the only thing she needs to get through this. Some torture. Please give me more ways of torture, it will help with the story.
1. The Academy

I do not own Naruto!

Key:

 _Italic=thought_

 **Bold=Jutsu**

In this story Neji did not die and the kids are 8 years old.

* * *

"Wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day at the academy do you?"

"Urgggg," moaned Tenten's daughter.

The brown haired kunoichi sighed and entered her daughter's room.

"Netea, you have to get up. I know you think you shouldn't have to go to the academy, but you still have to. They will test you when you get there to see where you are at as a ninja. You will probably be promoted to genin immediately. The most you will have to do in the academy would be the graduation exam."

"Fine, I'm getting up. Just close my door on the way out please," said Netea in a slightly annoyed voice.

 _She reminds me of Neji when we were genin,_ thought Tenten.

Netea got out of her bed and went into her bathroom. She started brushing her dark brown, mid-back length hair. She put it into a low side ponytail. Netea looked in the mirror. _Not to shabby. My byakugan looks pretty today. I wonder what it will look like activated._ **Byakugan.** _Fierce._ She returned her eyes to normal and walked back into her room.

Netea went up to her closet and picked out her regular outfit, which consisted of a baggy, cream-colored shirt. Resembling the one her father wore when he was a jōnin. The sleeves were attached to the body of her shirt and the bottom was baggier than his. She had black ninja pants similar to her mothers when she was a genin. Netea also wore traditional black sandals. She looked at herself in the mirror once more and went downstairs.

* * *

"I'm glad you have time to eat breakfast," said Tenten. "You don't want to be hungry in the middle of the day."

Netea sat down at the table and noticed her father was not there. She asked her mother," Where is dad?"

"He is out with the other Hyuga's on an important mission. He knows that you wanted him to be here for this but he couldn't get out of that mission. He will be back when you become a genin. He made sure he would."

Netea was silent and ate her breakfast. She got up, said goodbye to her mom, and walked to the academy.

* * *

Netea walked into the academy, found her classroom, and walked in. There were quite a few kids there. She never really talked to the other kids. She would rather train. She did talk to Boruto though. He was like an annoying little brother. She waved at him and he waved her over to him.

"Hey Netea! This is Shikadai, Shikadai, this is Netea."

"Hi, your parents are Shikamaru and Temari right?"

"Yeah, and your parents are Neji and Tenten?"

"You are right. Are you excited for the academy," asked Netea.

"I really don't want to be here. And by your attitude it seems like you don't want to be here either."

Netea nodded and thought, _he's kind of cute._ Then their sensei walked in.

"Welcome to your first day in the academy. I am Aburame Sensei. Have fun and be on your best behavior."

"Ok Sensei," yelled the class.

"We are now going to call you up one by one and assess your skills. First is ChōChō Akimichi."

 _My mom was right. They do test you right when you get here._

Netea watched as ChōChō did all the ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu she knew. Plus, any other techniques she could do. The next person to go was a guy named Mitsuki. Rumor had it that he came from another village. Netea thought he did better than the girl but she still thought she was better than the other two.

"Netea Hyūga, please come to the front of the classroom."

Netea walked to the front of the class and steadied her chakra.

"Can you show me basic ninjutsu?"

Netea nodded and used a simple clone jutsu, making 10 clones easily.

"Do you know more advanced ninjutsu?"

"Yes, I have mastered the eight-trigrams 64 palms, rotation, and air palm. And I have another jutsu that I kind of made up."

Aburame Sensei nodded and she showed him all three of the jutsu.

"This is called the air kick. I haven't fully mastered it yet but here it goes."

Netea kicked her leg in the air and a gush of air flew out of her foot.

"Yes! I got it!"

"That is very impressive. Do you have any taijutsu?"

"Yes, my mom and dad's best friend is a master of taijutsu so I have learned a few things."

Netea did a dynamic entry, a leaf whirlwind, and showed some punches and kicks.

"Genjutsu?"

Netea nodded and pulled out a short, but narrow, red stick. She started spinning it around and caught the sensei in her genjutsu. It makes the person under the genjutsu think that he/she was still functioning properly. But they would actually be paralyzed.

"Release," said Netea.

Aburame Sensei woke from the genjutsu and looked at the small girl in awe.

"Any other techniques?"

"Yes, I'm quite skilled in bukijutsu, I can put people to sleep, and I have the byakugan."

"You don't have to prove any of that to me, I believe you. You are done with testing. Next is Ryokō Kuesuto.

* * *

Once everyone had gone they were called to the front of the class to see if they could move up a grade or not. When Netea was called she was told she could become a genin right away. All she had to do was go to the graduation exam. hggh


	2. Moving Up

I do not own Naruto, I wish I did but I don't.

* * *

 _Italic=Thoughts_

 **Bold=Jutsu**

* * *

At the graduation exam:

"Hyuga Netea, please come to the front of the class," said an instructor.

Netea walked to the front of the classroom and was asked to do a basic clone jutsu. She pulled one off perfectly and passed. She put her headband on her forehead.

After everyone had gone, Kuidesu sensei started calling off teams and who their sensei would be. Netea didn't pay attention until her name was called.

"Netea Hyuga, Hasu Hana, and Aka Kasai, you are team 12 and your team leader is Temari-san."

Netea nodded happily, _I'm glad Shikadai's mom is going to be my sensei._

Her group was the last to be called so Kuidesu sensei said," Meet in this room at 6:00. You will meet your sensei then.

* * *

Netea rushed home and told her mom about her team.

"I'm glad you got Temari as your sensei. She is a great kunoichi. But, I've heard that Aka Kasai has quite a temper so please don't tick him off. You're young so he might not like you. Hasu Hana is a nice boy though," said Tenten.

"Thank you for the information. It's already 4:30 so I'm going to eat dinner, then head out."

* * *

Netea was now in the same classroom as earlier and was sitting with Aka and Hasu.

Everybody was talking except for Netea. It was very loud until the sensei's walked in. Temari, Sai, Kiba, and Rock Lee. Everybody walked over to his or her sensei.

"Lets go to Nawashi River," said Temari.

When the new team got there they started talking. Temari asked questions like who their hero was, what their dream was, and what they thought of the hokage, Naruto.

"What do you think of the hokage, Temari," asked Aka.

"Well, I used to think that his dream was silly back when I was a genin. As I got older I realized he really could become the hokage. He believed in himself."

The kids nodded and Temari said," Meet here tomorrow for your first day as genin."

* * *

The next day, they performed their first mission. It was an easy D-rank.

Soon the chūnin exams came around.

Temari had helped Netea master her air kick and even helped her develop the ability to expel air out of every tenketsu. This helped her to pass the chūnin exams at 8. By 10 she was a skilled jōnin.

Her teammates were still chūnin at 14 and Aka hated Netea for being so amazing. Hasu always stood up for Netea though.

By the time Netea was 14 she had done 20 S-rank, 30 A-rank, 40 B-rank, 36 C-rank, and 27 D-rank missions.

Then, she got one mission that seemed easy. Probably a B-rank.

Netea walked up to the hokage's door and knocked.

"Come in," yelled Naruto.

Netea walked in and kneeled in front of his desk. Then, Naruto started explaining the mission. It was simple; Netea had to go find a rogue ninja, fight him and subdue him, and bring him to the village for interrogation. The village would talk to Netea through a communicator disguised as a necklace and tell her what to do. Plus, if anything happened they could track her with it.

* * *

"Whoosh. Whoosh," went the wind as Netea flew from tree to tree.

She was close to her target. She was passing him and was going to do a surprise attack. Netea stopped and dropped to the ground.

He was a few feet in front of her when she snuck up behind him and put a kunai to his neck.

"I guess you're the scum I have to capture, huh?"

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was so short. I'm going to work on the next chapter right away and it will have a lot of action. It should be out soon.


	3. Battle!

"I guess you're the weakling I have to capture, huh?"

Netea had her kunai over his throat so that he couldn't escape without killing himself or having major blood loss.

"Are you going to come the easy way or the hard way," asked the kunoichi.

"Well, you'll have to actually capture me first." Then a puff of smoke appeared in front of Netea and her target escaped.

 _Shadow clones! I should've known!_ Netea turned around to find two clones running at her. She waited for them to get close enough. Then she hit both of the clones with an air palm. They both went flying into trees. One disappeared and the other lay there unconscious.

"That was easy."

Netea swung the grown man over her shoulder and said into her earpiece, " I've got him. I'm going to start walking back to the village. I'll tell you when I start making camp."

She started walking and about an hour after the sun went down she found a cave and decided to camp in there. She walked in, set down her captive, and started to tie him up in case he woke up while she was sleeping.

"I'm staying in this cave for the night. Please make sure no enemies are tracking me when I sleep," Netea said into her earpiece.

"Of course, we will signal you," said an Anbu agent.

With that, Netea fell asleep; carrying a grown man that weighs 100 pounds more than you is hard work.

"Beep beep beep," went Netea's earpiece.

"What is it?" Netea had been woken up and was not happy. She got that from her father.

"You're being tracked. You need to head north immediately."

"Ok. I'm heading out now."

With that, Netea grabbed her still unconscious captive and ran out of the cave. **"Byakugan,"** she said.

Netea looked around and saw some rouge ninja coming from the south. _They must be with this guy_ , she thought as she started moving.

She was moving slower than usual, due to the man she was carrying, and the rogues were catching up.

 _I need to stop using my Byakugan; it's just wearing me out._ Then, she heard her earpiece beeping.

"What is it," questioned Netea.

"Do you see that cave that's about 40 meters away? Well, get in there now. Those ninjas are getting to close for comfort."

With that order, Netea quickly ran in the direction of the cave. She activated her Byakugan and saw about 20 Jōnin and Chūnin level chakra following close behind her, but not close enough for the enemies to see Netea.

As she got into the cave, her pursuers had gotten into range of her regular vision.

She receded further into the cave and placed her captive out of sight and behind some rocks. She also hid behind some rocks a couple yards away.

"Search the cave! We must find the girl," yelled an unknown voice.

Netea stayed still as some shinobi filled into the cave. They started using sensory ninja to find their comrade.

Netea, who couldn't hide her chakra signature, sat there in fear of what might happen if she was found.

She sat in silence for about 30 minutes before she felt someone's presence behind her. She turned around to find a shinobi with a scarred face sitting on the rock she was behind.

"I found her!"

The shinobi grabbed her shoulder harshly and pulled her up to her feet. Causing Netea to slightly lose her balance. The shinobi took advantage of this and slammed her into the rock. Effectively making her a little weaker. He dragged her towards the entrance of the cave.

He threw her out into the opening. She fell down and heard snickering.

"So this is the little girl who captured Inu Batto."

 _So that's what his name is,_ thought Netea.

"She seems like a weakling to me," said one of the many ninja surrounding her.

This comment made her very angry. She was sensitive like her mother. She stood up and the enemy charged at her. Netea took her stance.

" **64 palms**!" She activated her jutsu and hit about 8 ninjas.

Somebody grabbed her hands and kicked the back of her knees so she fell on her knees. He proceeded to kick her down onto her stomach and tie her hands behind her back.

"That was easy," said the same person.

The other ninja started closing in on her. Right as the men were about a foot away from her on all sides she used a spinning air kick, knocking all the shinobi on their butts. Netea then jumped up and jumped over her hands so they were in the front.

She broke the rope with her chakra and readied a scroll. The men around her started standing up and throwing kunai at her.

She deflected them with her own. And prepared for a 128 palms. Then, a kunai hit her. She fell forward. _The blind spot,_ she thought.

The kunai had hit her in the left shoulder blade. She pulled it and threw it at an incoming kunai someone had just thrown. Effectively deflecting the weapon.

"You were wrong, this girl is very good," said a shinobi.

"It's because she's a Hyuga," replied another.

Netea noticed now that the ninja behind her were shifting a lot. The men came running at her prepared to use taijutsu. She focused on them and didn't notice the ninja behind her forming hand signs until she heard, "Bashōsen! Coil of Wind!"

Her body flew forward due to the forceful gust of wind. _Mom told me about this jutsu. She used it in the war._

Netea's body was racked with pain. Her hair came out of its ponytail and was plastered on her sweaty face. Someone, Netea thought he was the leader, walked up and painfully stepped on her back. She was almost completely out of chakra and could barely move.

"Restrain her," the man said.

The other shinobi began putting chakra-restraining chains on her wrists and ankles. She tried to use what chakra she had left but to no avail. She started struggling but realized it was futile.

Netea started whispering into her communicator, "Send backup now. There were too many of them and I've been captured."

"We will send a team at once," said an Anbu member.

The leader noticed this and took away the communicator. He threw it on the ground, smashing it into pieces.

"We can't let you be saved, now can we?" He questioned in a mocking tone.

With that he kicked her in the head. Knocking her unconscious.

Suspense! Hahaha! I'll probably post again soon.


	4. Torture: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did but I do not.

 _I=Thought_

 **B=Jutsu**

She slowly opened her violet eyes. ' _Where am I?'_ Netea wondered. ' _ **Byakugan!'**_ As she looked around, she noticed that nothing was happening. Her Byakugan didn't put a dent in the wall of darkness that she saw. She started paying more attention to the position she was in rather than what was around her.

Her arms seemed to be chained to the wall. Her legs the same. She also felt a gag in her mouth. Netea was fully clothed at least. _'What is going on!?'_ She was becoming more anxious as she realized she could only move her head around.

She lay there for what seemed like hours before she saw a small crack of light from across the room. It soon became a very bright light all around her. ' _Finally I'll be able to see."_ Her eyes became used to the brightness faster then she had expected.

When she could finally see clearly she saw a tall muscular man with black spiky hair standing in the doorway. There was also the man that knocked her out earlier. She immediately turned her attention to her situation. Her arms were high above her head in thick chains. Her legs were stretched underneath her so that she was in a straight line. The room was quite large. Maybe 50 feet by 30 feet. It had cement walls and a cement floor.

As she was examining her surroundings, the tall man had started walking towards her. The leader from her battle earlier had closed and locked the door.

She turned her head back to the two men. They had chaotic looks that didn't make Netea feel any better. Taking a closer look at the two she noticed that they had many scrolls and ninja tools with them.

"Hello girl, we are here to ask you some questions," said the tall one in such a way that it gave Netea chills.

 _'He gives me the creeps'_ thought Netea as the man slowly moved closer to her.

"I will need to un-gag you now. I don't care if you yell but I will tell you that no one will be able to hear you. Other than my companions of course."

He undid her gag and immediately she opened her mouth the talk. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"We are the ones asking the questions here!" His voice suddenly went from a calm breeze to a hurricane. "But, if you must know, you can call me Doku. This man here is Burēdo." His voice was now back to his original tone.

"Now, what is your name?" He asked calmly.

She stayed silent. Like they would get anything out of her. They were just going to use this type of information against the village and the more that they knew the more they would be in control.

Burēdo sighed and shook his head. _'She'll learn to answer us soon enough'_ he thought.

Doku took out a kunai and slowly moved it across her chest. He sliced down. Netea was expecting to feel a sharp pain but instead felt a cool breeze.

Doku took one step closer so that he was right in her face. "It would be in your best interest to answer us." He took the kunai and slid the tip along her now exposed chest. Making small scratches just above her breasts.

She wasn't expecting it to hurt. She was way off. It burned her skin. _'What was on that kunai? Poison?'_ Doku soon answered her.

"A special poison has been put on these blades to make them burn the skin. It seems you already figured that out though. Back to the questions. What is your name?"

"Pinattsu Tepu," she lied.

Doku looked to Burēdo. The look in Doku's eyes frightened her. He moved next to Netea and slowly started digging the kunai into her skin. She cried out immediately. How could she not? It felt like her chest had been put on a hot stove. He pulled the sharp ninja tool out of her body and she fell limp. _'Thank Kami that is over!'_

Her joy was short lived as he stuck the kunai in her left thigh. She screamed in pain. She was breathing heavily when Doku said, "You see, Burēdo here can sense when people lie. It would be easiest if you just told us what we wanted. Do you understand?"

Netea, who was in too much pain to talk, just nodded.

"Good. What age are you?"

He was only answered by panting and realized that the kunai was still in her leg. He pulled it out and asked the same question.

"I'm 14 years old," she said. _'I don't need that in me again.'_

Doku again looked at his subordinate. He turned around with a pleased smile on his face. "Good, you have learned to answer correctly. We will begin again tomorrow. With harder questions of course."

With that, he left with Burēdo, the light was again shut off, and she was left to sit in pain.


	5. Torture: Part 2

**Bold= Jutsu**

 _Italics= Thoughts_

* * *

She woke up to find herself in darkness again. Just like last time, her hands and feet were bound. She had a gag in her mouth and she couldn't even use her Byakugan. _These are probably chakra-restraining chains. And this fabric over my eyes must have some sort of sealing technique if it can block my Byakugan._

Suddenly, she heard what sounded like a door opening. Netea acted as if she was unconscious.

"I know you're awake sweetheart!"

The emphasis on his last word made her stomach churn. She went back to her alert position to tell him that she was indeed awake.

"So, are you ready to play?"

She didn't do anything. _I'm not going to give him any more submission. I won't answer to that bastard!_

The kunoichi heard footsteps come closer. Her upper arm was grabbed and the grip on it began to tighten. His face drew close to Netea's and she could feel his breath on her ear.

"In case you forgot our little lesson yesterday," he paused, "let's go over the rules. Is that alright with you, princess?"

He didn't wait for a response and continued, "Rule #1: you will answer us when we talk to you. Even if you're gagged, you must use your head. Got it?"

She did nothing. _He doesn't scare me, it's not like he'll kill me._

"You know," he grabbed her throat and started to choke her, "you should really do as we say. Otherwise you might get hurt. Do you understand darling?"

She reluctantly nodded. _It would be better to just go along with it than pass out._

"Good," he let go, "I hope you remember this later on."

* * *

Author's Note: Please give me some ideas for torture next chapter. Or ideas for the story in general. Thank you!


End file.
